1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to digital exposure information display systems for use with photographic cameras or exposure meters, and more particularly to a digital exposure information transmitting and displaying system for use with a digitally operated camera or exposure meter in which a digital exposure information once stored in a digital circuit of the camera or exposure meter is transmitted to a read-out device for digital display of the exposure information in the view finder of the camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With recent development of electronics, digital circuit devices have found their uses in the exposure control of photographic cameras. The employment of the digital circuit device in the exposure control apparatus provides various advantages such as of simplifying the circuit structure, reducing the apparatus size and improving the control accuracy. These advantages are very important factors in facilitating the compactness of the camera. With such digital exposure control apparatus, it is required that the display device for displaying exposure information such an exposure value be associated with the digital circuit device. For this reason, various types of digital display systems have been developed, most of which may be conveniently considered as comprising a number of memory means for memorizing the corresponding number of digits or symbols constituting a single exposure information or exposure value supplied from the exposure control apparatus of the camera, and read-out means connected to the memory means through respective signal-transmitting channels. As the number of digits increases, therefore, the necessary number of channels is increased, thereby giving a disadvantage of prejudicing the small, compact and rugged construction of the digital circuit device. Another disadvantage of the prior art display systems is that, in order to display the exposure information in the field of view of the camera, the read-out means with the channel means must be positioned in a limited space within the view finder optical system with the consequent sacrificing of the economical production of a complete camera.